emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7455 (21st March 2016)
Plot The wedding reception is in full swing and the guest wait for the arrival of the Bride and Groom. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel tries to explain to confused Ashley he isn't in the wrong house. Ashley asks for Harriet and insists he is no longer Laurel's concern but Laurel tries to tell him that they are now married again. She manages to get Ashley to allow her to take him to the doctors. Liv tells her father she thinks Robert is dodgy, and she suspects there is still something between him and Aaron, so Gordon sets his solicitor on it straight away. Joanie swallows her pride and decides to asks for her job back at the factory, and she needs to support Kyle somehow. Laurel sits with Ashley at the hospital, and attempts to make him see they are married again. At the reception, Doug receives a call from Laurel informing of the latest developments. Dr Moor tells Laurel it sounds like Ashley has suffered another mini stroke and asks Laurel to not contradict Ashley's memory, so he doesn't get worked up. Laurel decides to phone Harriet to ask her to come and help reassure Ashley. Doug and Sandy arrive at the hospital. Sandy assures Laurel it's normal for carers to contemplate running away, and Laurel reveals Ashley has lost months and he still believes he is with Harriet, so warns them not to mention anything about the wedding. Lisa cannot believe Joanie has got a job at the factory and she is even more upset when she learns they are on the same shifts. Harriet arrives at the hospital, which calms Ashley, and he asks her to take him home. Doug steps in and tells Ashley he currently lives with Laurel whilst the builders are at Brook Cottage. Sam mentions to Andy that Chrissie flashed to him, but as soon as Chrissie comes into the room, he scurries off. Andy informs Lawrence, that Sam will need help so after prodding from Chrissie, he offers the work to Andy. Sandra finally manages to find Liv and takes her home. Rhona tells Paddy she sometimes forgets what he did and asks for a hug. Lisa brings up selling the house to Belle, who is upset that her mum is considering selling her home, and the place she was born. Laurel is downhearted she isn't spending her wedding night with her husband. She worries how long it will be until Ashley suffers another mini stroke. Cast Regular cast *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Dr Moor - Ellie Burrow *Sandra Flaherty - Joanne Mitchell Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and back exterior *Hotten Road *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room and treatment room *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *Home Farm - Office *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Laurel and Ashley's wedding reception is in full swing at The Woolpack, but the bride and groom on nowhere to be seen; and Joanie swallows her pride and asks for a job at the factory. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,530,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes